The Lizzie McGuire movie continued
by bFishstix
Summary: What if they made the movie a little longer? Well, in this story i did! (Kinda a songfic instead of a story) (Angel in my heart, By Jump5 is used in this) Enjoy :)


"The Lizzie McGuire movie continued…"

~~ I went and saw the movie and when it was over I thought, what if they made the ending a little longer? Well that's what I'm going to do in this little story. (Angel in my heart, by Jump 5 is used in this also)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days later, the students were flying their way back home. In two seats, Lizzie and Gordo were both asleep next to each other. 

_I heard a whisper that touched deep inside my soul_

_Like some familiar melody_

_A hidden chapter from a story left untold_

_I gotta feeling, I could believe in_

~~Then Lizzie awoke; because she was thinking about the day she kissed Gordo. She stared at him then she leaned over to him and said low and slowly, "Gordo."

"Huh?" He said in a tired mumble.

"I've been thinking a few days back when I gave you that kiss. Do you remember that?" She asked.

"Um, yeah." He answered with an excited and tired mumble.

"Well the reason I did that… um… uh… I knew that you took the blame for me when I snuck out. Then I found out that Miss. Ungermeyer kicked you off the trip and you had to go back to the airport and go home. I looked out the window and cried, because I just couldn't believe that you had done that for me. You're a good friend and I want it to stay that way, forever." She said smiling at him.

Gordo's eyes had opened a little. "Uh, thanks. But I…I…" He had stuttered over his words as he tried to tell her how he feels about her.

_There is an angel in my heart_

_Feels like I'm guided by a candle in the dark_

_It's taken all this time_

_To finally find out what I could never see_

_You were there for me_

_Now there is no doubt that there will always be_

_An angel in my heart_

~~His eyes were completely open. He had blushed as he said, "I-I-I-I... thank I l-like y-you as more than a best friend." 

"I know." She admitted.

Gordo just sat there with a confused expression on his face. 

"I know because Kate told me and… I took a peek at my yearbook when you said not to… but that doesn't matter, because I-I think I like you too." She said smiling and blushing. 

"Um Lizzie," Gordo yawned. "Can I lay my head on your shoulder?" 

"Sure you can." She said happily.

Gordo laid his head on her shoulder and said, "Thanks!" 

Lizzie laid her head on his head and whispered, "No problem," She smiled. "But I love you." 

Gordo just smiled in his sleep as he thought, 'I can't believe it, actually told her how I really felt about her. After all the years of trying to find a way to her heart, I finally told her. I just can't believe it.'

_You were the friend, you were the one I could confide in_

_You gave me strength that I could never find_

_Deep emotions that I've always been denying_

_I believe in, it's so close now, it's you that_

_I'm feeling_

_Finally found what I've been searching for_

_(All my life)_

_It was right before my eyes_

_Oh, you are my angel_

_I know you'll always be there_

_You are my one and only angel_

_To finally find what I could never see_

_(You were there for me)_

_Now there is no doubt that there will always be_

_An angel in my heart   _

~They both fell asleep smiling and began to dream the rest of the flight home.

THE END!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's note- I just wanted to make the movie a little longer that's all. And hoped everyone like it. 

**** The movie was exciting and funny to watch, except the fact when the movie kept having power failures and one person had to run up there and tell them to turned it back on. I'm serious. And when they turned it back on we had to watch the same parts over again. But it was just at the beginning, so not that much to watch again. 

:) I hope Disney will make other series of the show. It's a great show and should stay on the air, not end.  


End file.
